


Dancing

by herwhiteknight



Series: 365 Days of Sarah/Cosima [6]
Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 08:19:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8137054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herwhiteknight/pseuds/herwhiteknight
Summary: Kira wants Cosima to cheer Sarah up.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Day 7 of 365
> 
> Prompt: Dancing

“Auntie Cosima, Mummy looks sad,” Kira said quietly into Cosima's ear. Cosima glanced over at the woman in question, seeing how her head hung between her knees, her hands drooping from where they rested on her thighs. She looked like the weight of the world had collapsed on top of her, leaving her in the ruins.

“She looks very sad,” Cosima agreed quietly, her heart choking. “Why don't you go talk to her, cheer her up?”

“I can't, Auntie Cosima. You know that. Mummy wont see me. Not like you do,” Kira explained again, folding her arms in slight impatience.

Cosima rubbed her forehead with a heavy sigh, feeling a headache starting to build. “Of course I'll go, but-” Cosima started, looking back up to where Kira was standing. Used to be standing. The little girl was gone. Again.

“Cos?” Sarah asked from across the room her voice thick, her words heavy.

“Yeah. Yeah,” Cosima said quickly, rising from her spot at the kitchen table and crossing the room quickly to join Sarah on the couch. “I'm here Sarah.”

“Who were you talking to?”

_Ki-_ But the little girl's name stuck in her throat. _“Those aren't the rules,”_ her voice echoed in Cosima's head. Though, who's rules she was talking about, Cosima didn't know. And probably would never know, unless they found her. _“And soon.”_

“No one,” she gave, starting to lean towards Sarah's side. “Just myself,” she murmured quietly as Sarah opened her arm automatically and allowed Cosima to fall against her.

“M'not entertaining enough for you?” Sarah asked, but her face was flat, her voice, toneless. Cosima's heart ached for her.

_"Cheer her up, Auntie Cosima.”_

“Here,” Cosima stood, even as her body craved the warmth that Sarah provided. “Let me entertain _you_ for once.” She turned back to Sarah on the couch. Held out her hand. Tried to force a smile onto her lips. “This'll be fun, promise.”

“What're you-?” Sarah started, then shook her head as she spied the way that Cosima went about nudging things out of the way, clearing a slightly larger area in the middle of the room. “You want me to dance with you? Like there's _anything_ about... _any_ of this? That's worth dancing for? Fat chance, Cos. Not happening.”

_“_ _Tell her it would make me happy.”_ Cosima jerked in slight suprise , but wasn't altogether shocked – Kira just kept talking to her. She must've been lonely. _“I am. And I'm cold. Please help mummy be happy again.”_

“Kira would want you to be happy right now,” Cosima tried, looking down at Sarah slumped over on the couch, staring aimlessly out the window.

But not for long. At the mention of her daughter, and being _happy_ no less, Sarah snapped up, bolting into a standing position faster than Cosima could track. Cosima could feel her heart pounding in her wrists as Sarah snarled and advanced on her. “ _Kira_ would be happy?!” Sarah growled, pushing right into Cosima's space, “ _Kira?!_ You mean, the _Kira_ who has been missing for five months?! Kira, _my daughter,_ who is probably scared and alone and _wanting her mother_ right _now –_ y'think that you and I, _who she can't see, can't hear_ , dancing?! Would make her _happy?_ You've got some _fucking_ nerve, Cosima, t'just-” Sarah screamed, lifting her hands and shoving at Cosima's shoulders, sending Cosima stumbling backwards a step, instinctively latching her arms around Sarah's neck to keep herself from falling.

_"Don't let go of her. You'll lose her.”_

“Th-there,” Cosima stuttered, shifting her arms around Sarah's frame into something that resembled something more of a comfortable slow-dancing posture. “J-just.. hold on to me, okay? Like this,” she pulled an arm away to manoeuvre one of Sarah's arms into place over her shoulder. She nodded as Sarah slowly putting her other arm around Cosima's shoulders, appearing more hesitant than grudging. The adrenaline of her anger must have tapered rapidly.

After several long moments of turning slowly – moments that seemed like years and seconds at the same time – Sarah's head crumbled onto Cosima's shoulder. As Sarah's own shoulders started shuddering. “Cos, I... I'm so sorry, I just-”

Cosima immediately began shushing her, rubbing her back up and down in a soothing motion, halting their slow turning and began rocking side to side instead. “You don't have to apologize, Sarah,” she murmured in Sarah's ear. “I know you're scared. I know you miss her. But she's okay. She'll be okay. You would know if she wasn't.”

Sarah hiccuped pathetically, pulling her face away from Cosima's shoulder to swipe angrily at her tears. “But wha'f... what if – if she's been, y'know, g-gone too long and I.. I can't feel her anymore?”

“Don't, Sarah,” Cosima commanded gently, catching Sarah's hand and pressing it into her chest. “Don't say that. You'd know. You would.”

“How are you so sure about all this?” Sarah sighed heavily, her emotions collapsing and folding her frame all at once, her forehead dropping onto Cosima's chest just above their joined hands.

“I just am,” Cosima whispered, glancing up and seeing Kira sitting cross-legged on the couch where Sarah had just been sitting. “You just have to trust me. She's okay,” Cosima said as Kira smiled at her.

_“Thank you.”_

Turning her attention back to Sarah, Cosima kissed her temple and murmured, “ _We're_ gonna be okay. I promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> Of course I had to have them slow dancing, because I love fics in which Sarah and Cosima slow dance together -- even if that wasn't the main point of this fic at all, but whateeverrr.


End file.
